


Do You Ever Think About Me?

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, Bad Jokes, Drunk Robert, Fluff, Happy Aaron, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts right at the end of yesterday's episode. (3/31/2016)</p><p>Robert shows up drunk on Aaron's doorstep and Aaron can't turn him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Think About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice for everyone. It seems like the next couple of weeks are going to be angst filled. Let's enjoy the fluff while it lasts.

Aaron walked out of the front room, with Liv in tow, but when he looked back she wasn't there. He shrugged and headed upstairs only to be stopped by a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Robert swaying on his doorstep, smelling strongly of alcohol. Aaron had a flash of Robert jumping on the chair from earlier in the pub and had to suppress a smile. 

“What are you doing here?” Robert grabbed onto the doorway to keep from falling over. 

“Thought I'd pop over and say hi,” he smiled drunkenly at Aaron. 

“Why?” 

“Well,” Robert tried to stand up, but wobbled forward causing Aaron to catch him. “Always knew I'd fall for you,” Aaron snorted and propped Robert up against the wall. 

“Why are you here, Robert?” Aaron asked again. 

“Oh right. Well, Vic and Adam are at home and well . . . you know.” 

“Still doesn't explain why you're here.” 

Robert scowled at him, “You're not seriously thinking I want to be there while that's going on. She's my sister.” He shuddered at the thought. “Besides they deserve some privacy, it's Vic's birthday after all.” 

Aaron sighed. He couldn't kick Robert out, especially with him being so drunk. “Alright. You can stay for an hour, but then you're gone.” 

Liv came running through then, her face scrunched up in anger. “Oi, what's wrong now?” 

Liv sighed and turned around to Aaron, putting on her best false smile that fooled Aaron. “Nothing. Just a little tired. I'm gonna hit the hay.” 

“Me and him used to do that,” Robert said and giggled. Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before he snapped at Robert. He knew it wasn't his fault. He was drunk. 

“You go sit in there,” he pushed Robert lightly into the back room. He stumbled, got his footing under control and wobbled into the back room. 

“Why's he here?” Liv asked. “Not back together, are you?” 

“Nosy much?” Liv rolled her eyes. “Why he's here is my business. Go on, up with you,” Liv scowled and ran up the stairs. Aaron was developing a strong affection for Liv. She was like a little him. 

He found Robert sitting at the table with his head down. “You passed out?” 

“Nope,” Robert popped up like a jack in the box, startling Aaron. 

“Jesus, Robert,” he mumbled. “Quit smiling at me like that,” Robert's face was split from ear to ear in a huge grin. 

“You're happy right now,” Robert said. 

“What d'you mean?” Aaron asked. 

“With Liv here. It's making you happy . . . well as happy as you can be with everything.” He sighed and looked away from Aaron, lost in thought. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said trying to ignore the awkwardness of Robert's words. “I like having her here. It's nice.” 

“After what happened last week with Gordon – ”

“Could we not talk about that,” Aaron cut Robert off. He cleared his throat, “I just don't really want to talk about that.” When he did, it took him to dark places. With Liv here, he'd barely thought about it today. He didn't want to go back to the dark place. 

“Of course,” Robert said and looked ashamed. 

“I'm gonna make you some toast,” Aaron walked into the kitchen, busying himself with food to sober up, Robert. 

“Aaron,” it took all his strength not to groan at Robert. 

“Yes,” it sounded a little rude to Aaron when he said it, but he couldn't stand Robert doing his head in. 

“Do you ever think about me?” Aaron turned around to face Robert. 

“What?” 

“Not like that,” Aaron was surprised to see him blush. “I mean like, do you ever wonder how I'm doing, or how my day's going, if I had a healthy lunch, or if I'm getting enough calcium?” 

Aaron laughed and Robert smiled at the sound. “Well do you?” 

“Um . . . uh yeah I do.” Aaron turned away from Robert, now he was blushing. “I wonder how you are. I wonder if you're getting yourself into trouble. I wonder if you're wearing that stupid paisley white shirt.” 

“Huh?” Aaron pointed down at the shirt Robert was wearing with smirk. “I'll have you know, this is one of my favorite shirts.” 

“Well what's that say about you, mate?” Robert frowned at Aaron while he laughed. 

The back door to the pub opened and Chas walked through just as Aaron placed the toast in front of Robert. “What's he doing here?” Chas demanded at the first sight of Robert. 

“He's here to give Vic and Adam some privacy,” he rolled his eyes at Robert who shoved almost a whole piece of toast in his mouth. 

“He's not staying the night,” Chas warned. 

“'Course not,” Aaron said. 

“Fine,” Chas turned to leave but Robert stopped her with his next words. 

“Chas, why don't you like me?” 

“Oh no,” Aaron whispered. 

“Excuse me?” Robert stood up and walked over to Chas. 

“Why don't you like me?” He asked again. “Forgetting the obvious reasons of course. What I did to Aaron and what happened with Katie – ”

“And Andy, Paddy, your own wife, and pretty much anyone who has crossed your path. You ruin everything you touch. You've destroyed people on the inside and out. That's why I don't like you.” 

“Aaron likes me,” Robert whispered. 

“Yeah, well I can't help my sons bad taste in men,” Chas said. 

“Oi,” Aaron interjected. “I'm right here y'know.” 

“Sorry love,” Chas said with an apologetic smile. “Let me rephrase. My sons bad taste in you, is about as bad as that shirt you're wearing.” Aaron snorted out a laugh, that he tried to cover with a cough. 

“This is a good shirt,” Robert glared at both of them. “I pull it off.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Chas said. “Make sure he leaves, Aaron.” She left the room to go upstairs. 

“I think she's softening to me,” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes and handed him the second piece of toast. 

“Eat.” 

Robert finished the toast. “Let's go,” he said after he swallowed the last bite. 

“Go where?” 

“Come on,” Robert enticed him waggling his finger at him. 

“Come on, where?” 

“On me of course,” Robert flinched at his own words. “Sorry. Shouldn't have said that.” 

Aaron laughed it off, not bothered by Robert's words. “It's fine. Where are we going.” 

“You're gonna walk me home.” 

“I am, am I?” 

“Yes,” Robert grabbed Aaron's hand, pulling him towards the door. Aaron jerked his hand from Robert's, trying not to notice the frown on Robert's face. 

“Fine. Let's go,” Aaron pulled on his hoodie. It was a bit nippy outside. 

“I love the village in spring,” Robert randomly said. It was something Aaron already knew, he had told him last year. 

It wasn't too far a walk to Vic's and they kept the trip quiet. They ended up on her doorstep, facing each other. 

“It hasn't quite been an hour yet. Sure you want to face what's on the other side of that door?” Aaron smirked. 

“Look at you,” Robert grinned, “all worried about me and what not.” Aaron rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the door. 

“Yeah, you're really lucky to have a mate like me.” 

“We could both be really lucky,” he leaned in and instantly pulled back. “What is with me tonight?” 

“We'll blame it on the alcohol,” Aaron grinned. “Good night, Robert.” 

Aaron turned to leave, “Hey Aaron?” He turned back to Robert. 

“What?” 

“Thank you. For not slamming the door in my face tonight.” 

Aaron smiled, “What are mates for?” 

Robert closed the couple steps between them and wrapped Aaron into a hug. It lasted longer than a normal friendship hug, and Aaron couldn't deny that he held tightly to Robert, not wanting to let go. Eventually Robert broke the hug, pulling away first. 

“Good night,” he turned and walked into the house. Aaron stared at the closed door for three seconds before rushing forwards and slamming the door open. 

“Aaron what – ”

Aaron cut Robert off by crushing his mouth to his in a delicious, painful kiss. It was everything he remembered, but all together new. He remembered the feel of his lips – soft like a feather, his taste – like no others. Robert's hands cupped his face like they always used to. Aaron's hands went around his waste, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Robert pushed his tongue against Aaron's lips, asking for entrance instead of just taking it. Aaron opened his mouth to Robert's. His tongue dancing across his made Aaron release a desperate moan. 

Robert pushed Aaron away gently. “What, no.” Aaron cried. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Robert looked deep into Aaron's eyes. Scared Aaron would come to his senses and regret this decision. 

Aaron's left hand slipped up to wrap around Robert's neck, massaging circles into his skin. “I know I don't want to be alone anymore,” he whispered, tear springing into his eyes. 

“Me either,” and Robert reconnected their lips. 

The second kiss was slow, sensual, and pleasurable to Aaron in every way. It's how their first kiss should have been. A kiss to remember forever, to dream about, a kiss to weep for. 

Robert pulled back. “I love you,” he whispered against Aaron's lips. 

“I love you,” Aaron whispered back and they kissed again. 

*** 

Aaron blinked in surprise, coming out of his daydream. He stood on Vic's doorstep, staring at the closed door Robert had disappeared behind. He let out a shaky breath and with one last longing look at the door, turned around and walked home. Alone.


End file.
